insane_kettas_lost_episodesfandomcom-20200213-history
Randle's Suicide (Harvey Beaks)
Harvey Beaks - Randle's Suicide I love harvey beaks so much a video caused me a nightmare" this is all viacom's fault i walked out in viacom and saw a vhs tape" the part is it said "harvey???" i went home and put it in the player Episode. the episode began without the opening theme it just began the episode showed out a title called randle's suicide, this is shocking then it started with a little bit of a static footage of harvey's house & harvey had a laptop, that's weird i never seen him have one" the next seen was fee playing with foo then it caught me i saw a black figure of randle thats weird, the screen flashed then i went back frame-to-frame it showed randle with black and red eyes in a black background it didn't creep me out or something and the next scene is dade sitting somewhere that looks like the river lake. He was depressed and after 10 seconds it cuts to black with dade giving a ear deathing scream, it jumped out of my skin then it went to fee covered in blood with scars with foo and he's the same a text said don't "even put me over your like eric you will pay and i will haunt you" the person who's speaking it sound like randle it cuts to harvey in a coma when he woke up, and a bunch of character's that was not in the series it was gumball,darwin,homer,bart,spongebob,patrick,swaysway & beduece Harvey" what's going on Gumball" you just passed out on your laptop with asthma for a minute Darwin" yeah but were here to help you Swaysway" there be no worry's Buhdeuce" yeah:) what the heck i was shocked the next scene showed randle pulling out a knife stabed it in the throat and it sounds like he's choking on metal" blood squerming out of he's neck the blood was hyper-realistic as ever he stop convulsing and dies the scene fades to randle's grave with Fee,Foo,Harvey,Gumball,Darwin,Swaysway & Buhduece they where all crying there were crying blood and there eyes were hyper-realistic and bloodshot there the eye's from Red Mist and a murmur from Squidward's Suicide (Organ Genocide - Torn To Pieces) then about 6 seconds some image flashed on the screen i went back to it, it was a dead child he looks 12 years old & his face was muliated and bloody i covered my mouth of shockness, i played it, it cut back to randle's funeral and about few seconds another mangled child came up it was like youger then the first one the ribcage of the muscle what removed and it was showing it's organ's i think he was laying on a train track or something, it cuts back to it about more seconds it showed a 5 frame photo his looks 13 his has no right leg he looked like was blood red the photo's were black & white, i was scared and crying the heck out of my eye's because it wasn't happy and funny at all just it was that it was all viacom's fault the creator of the episode was fired and arrested by stabing a man's throat so i heard on the news yesterday that was it i took the tape out and i called the police it was insane the police arrived and i played it again the police said they going to take the tape to banned the tape before it was aired Epilogue in the morning when i woke up i open the curtain's i gasped the window had blood writing and it says "eric you're mine" then i saw someone arresting somebody it was randle i ease all the fear i went back to watch harvey beaks then it was all over if you saw this on tv call the police and i post it to youtube. Category:"Lost Episodes" Category:Suicide